Fighting Fate
by lilmissangelkatty
Summary: Amethyst has to choose between the Light side or the Dark. AKA, Friends or burning in a fiery pit of Hell. But truth and secrets are stopping her from choosing.


** = Italics  
  
"No, no! No way am I going to change over." Amethyst was shouting at Dumbledore's face.  
  
Dumbledore fell back into his massive leather seat. "Amethyst please. I know you have different intentions for life. But none of that will give you more power."  
  
Amethyst heaved a large sigh and started to pace around the large circler room. "But it will. I will be able to control death, and cause pain to the ones who caused me pain. I will be able to fulfill fathers work."  
  
"Your father did no work. Your father chose wrong. You know nothing of him." Dumbledore was on his feet, roaring. **Its too late for changes now.** Dumbledore thought to himself. **The stars have written her fate. **  
  
Amethyst was startled by the outburst. She staggered backwards and fell into her seat. Dumbledore heard the faint whisper of a thank you. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes then Dumbledore spoke up. "Amethyst, you were never told the truth of your parents, nor the truth of your life."  
  
Amethyst lifted her dark red fiery eyes and peered into Dumbledore's light blue ones. "Dumbledore," she spoke in the voice that she had used seventeen years ago, "Dumbledore, please do not fight the fate the gods have set for me."  
  
"Lapis-" Dumbledore began.  
  
"Do not call me that. That was the past."  
  
"The past is the truth about you. And the past shall repeat its self in the future. Fate shall repeat its self."  
  
Amethyst was turning back to her old, true self. "The words you speak are nothing more than lies, buried in the life you hope is the truth."  
  
"But the life is truth. So is your fate. You're too blind to see what's happened and the signs that it's going to happen again," he said in a calm soothing way.  
  
"Fate can never repeat itself. It just can't happen. I wont allow it to." Amethyst was becoming a little aggressive.  
  
"Amethyst your parents were not perfect, so please do not follow their example of life. Your father became a Deatheater in Voldemort's inner circle, and when your mother heard she, went away." Dumbledore was now looking quite desperate and was almost ready to fall down on his knees and beg. "Please," he whispered.  
  
Amethyst, with as much sorrow in her heart to try and help the man, she could not find it in herself to cross over. "I'm sorry, but I possess no good in my heart."  
  
Dumbledore felt no sorrow for her. "As far as you're concerned you don't even have a heart to possess anything." For Amethyst that was the last straw, she snapped around quickly, headed for the door and tugged it open. It wouldn't budge. She scowled at Dumbledore and placed her hand on the door. A dark red light spread around her hand as the door burst open. She stormed out side and headed straight for the forbidden forest. Once she was there she took herself to Voldermort.  
  
"My lord!" She shouted as she ran to his chamber. "My lord." she huffed, as she opened his door. It would have been quite a hilarious sight if you were prepared to be killed in a matter of seconds. Voldermort was lying on his bed with his stomach flat against it, with his cat named Flinkel and his diary in front of him. You wonder why the most powerful lord of all time had a diary, He told Amethyst that is was because he just had too many thought these days to hold and everything else he had tried didn't work for him, so he just stuck with this. He looked up from his diary.  
  
"Amethyst, back so soon?" he said as he got off the bed.  
  
"Yes my lord. Dumbledore is just getting too annoying with his, 'you will have more power on the light side and don't follow your parents.'"  
  
"I see, and you know the rules. You are to call me by my real name alone."  
  
"Fine, well Draco. It's just a bit to much. As much as I'd rather be dark and evil. Its too much work right now. I have my final tests coming up soon. I have to study!"  
  
"I know Amethyst. I know. Just think how hard it was for me!"  
  
"Um, Draco, you never finished school. Remember, you dropped out in your fifth year." Amethyst was staring at him like that was the stupidest mistake to make.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and tried to stay cool, "That's not the point."  
  
Amethyst just stood there looking at him for a few seconds. He kept on flinching under her sight. "That's nice, now if you don't have any more use for me I am going to resign, and focus on my academic career."  
  
Draco's jaw almost detached from his head. "WHAT!" He shrieked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RESIGN!"  
  
Amethyst was trying her hardest not to let snorts of laughter escape her mouth. To her he looked like he was seeing Dumbledore in a pink leotard. It was priceless. She walked up to him and closed his mouth with one hand. "That is what I meant." she whispered, then quickly turned around and soundlessly walked away, making sure to turn around just before exiting and give him a sweet smile, just for effect. As soon as she closed the door she heard him start to talk to his cat. She let out a small chuckle, and then headed back to Hogwarts. As soon as she got back to her dorm, she took out all of her books and settled down on a bed. She looked around her room. She had moved into this room when she came in her fifth year. She had gotten her own room because she had transferred from another school.  
  
She heaved a sigh, looking around this room, when her eyes landed on a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself. She quickly pushed the frame down, but tears still filled her eyes. She huddled up in a small ball on her bed and lay there. With only her mind, trying her hardest to feel no pain, to feel no loss of friends and life. It never worked, her heart was too full of pain already. She lay there for what seem eternity, it was only two hours. It always took her a long time to bring herself together. She lay there motionless, and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**"Run, Myst run!" Her mother shouted. She was eleven. Voldermort was after her family. No one knew why, but her mother would do anything to save her child. "Run!" Her mother voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
Amethyst heard a faint scream, and then wicked laughter. It was her father's. "Aisha, come here Aisha." That was the name that her father had given her, it meant Queen of Darkness. "Aisha, honey, don't listen to your mother. Just come here, I won't hurt you"  
  
Amethyst kept on running, every Deatheater was after her. The night seemed to go on and on and never end. Finally they caught up with her. Her father grabbed for her.  
  
He got her. She screamed and kicked. Nothing made her father loose grip of her. Amethyst was taken to the great Lord. All of the Deatheaters gave a deep bow, including her father, so Myst hit her head on the ground. "My lord, I bring you, Aisha."  
  
"Bravo, bravo." Voldermort's cloak flowed behind him as she stepped forward, and glided towards Amethyst. He took a finger and traced her face, then lifted her head up with a finger. "My, my you look just like your mother." "Leave her out of this!" Amethyst whispered in a low toned voice. "Why. She is the reason that were after you." To Amethyst that meant nothing. She knew that her mother was somehow involved with the  
  
Darklord and his plans. "Yes I know that you already know that. But that's besides the point-" Amethyst interrupted him. "That is the point. She's the reason I'm here Big whoopee!" Voldemort snarled at her. It sent chills down her body.  
  
"Shut up you ignorant child. You know nothing of my plans, of my ways." He was speaking with menace in his voice, lots of it.  
  
She wanted to hit him and run away and hide, forever. But she couldn't .She had to show him that he was nothing compared to her, none of his powers matched up to hers. She pulled her hand away and sent it flying towards his face. As soon as it impacted he hissed and strong binds of vine rapped around her skin. It sank in and she felt the cold trickle of blood dripping down her arms. She quivered in pain, and closed her eyes. Time seemed to freeze; yet again she heard Voldemort's strong laughter. It was full of pain, and evilness. It had no pure hope in it, no light. She was amazed how someone could live their life, and feel no love, no compassion. It hurt the bottom of her heart, it hurt her soul. She came back to reality, to face him. She had a new fire burning inside of her, fresh, with thought and youth. He could see it in her eyes. "Release her," Voldemort said.  
  
All of the Deatheaters looked at him with shock. Then they did what they were told. She got up and stumbled forward She was already covered in blood. He looked at her and then finally said,. "Let's do this the right way. I want to know that I defeated you, that you are gone."  
  
"Very well."  
  
She ran backwards and drew out her wand. It was glowing a faint blue. She thrust it towards him with such force that the spell went pelting towards him at full speed. Voldemort let out a large shriek, and jumped to the side and slid down to the ground. Amethyst allowed a small chuckle to escape her mouth and then focused her eyes down on Voldemort.  
  
"So Tom, How does it feel to by lying in mud; like everyone else? Like what you are. You're mud, your whole heart and brain is made out of mud. I have to say you look rather smashing in it." He looked up at her with his full black eyes, deathly black. She stumbled backwards, never breaking eye contact. She just edged backwards. Soon she turned around and broke into a run. She ran and ran, never stopping. She didn't get far before Voldemort lifted his arm and quietly whispered, "Avada Kedavra:" His arm fell down from the weight of his wand, but he saw Amethyst and the spell impact. He saw her fall to the ground with screams. He saw her vanish **  
  
Amethyst was lying in her bed, the sheets where sprawled everywhere. She was sticking to them with her sweat, lots of sweat. She could feel her heart pumping in her ears, throbbing against her ribs. She lay there trying to contain herself. She closed her eyes to wander off to other worlds, to leave the truth and reality behind. She lay there for what seemed like forever. She wished the silence would go on, but it was disrupted.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to see you." She didn't need to look at him to know who he was. She could tell by his scent and the way a light 'glow' shimmered in the room.  
  
"Well tell him that I don't want to see him," Amethyst said rage forming with the thought that he would even think that he could just barge in to her dorm.  
  
"What!" Harry was out raged. "You can't do that, he's, he's the headmaster!"  
  
Amethyst was getting a little annoyed. "And your point is? God, Harry, I know him not as my headmaster or ruler. I know him as my instructor and the person who ruined my life."   
  
"What?" Harry said weakly. "You, you can't do that. You could get expelled!"   
  
"Harry, for what he did to me I could do much worse. You don't know how much it pains me to be living and breathing air and life when you deserve to be dead. When you're forced to life a lie, and for other people to live off of that lie." She finally sat up and looked at him.   
  
Harry looked into her eyes trying to see if she was telling the truth. That's what he used to do, when they were friends. Whenever he had doubt in her he would just look into her eyes and see they truth lying there. "What do you mean. He's a great man."   
  
Amethyst heaved a sigh. "Harry, even the greatest of men can do stupid things. Proceed with actions that best not suite them. That won't do them any good."   
  
Harry quietly swooped over to her bed and weightlessly sat down. "So what did he do? I mean, I always thought of him to be the best man in the world. The one with all of the answers."  
  
Amethyst peered into his eyes trying to unleash the secrets behind those green pools of hope. She had no luck. She quietly whispered, "Harry please put down your barrier."  
  
"But I'm scared, I don't know anything any more. I don't have trust in anything."  
  
Amethyst reached for his hands, but he pulled them away. She let her hands flop down on to the bed. "Harry, you used to have trust in me. You always will," she paused tyring to debate weather he would take this the right way, "for now and for ever."  
  
Harry visibly tensed up, and his eyes darted around the room. Then he laid them upon Amethyst. "But you were different then, I did trust you, but ever since you changed, things have been different."  
  
"Harry I never changed, I just changed my life, and my heart. I'm just fighting my destiny," she said this in one big clomp. She knew this day would come, to tell him all of her secrets. She had been hiding from it her whole life.  
  
"Myst admit it. You have changed. Not a lot, but you have changed." Harry now took hold of her hands and took a finger to lift up her chin. She peered into his livid green eyes. She could see the truth swimming around, not hiding. He wanted her to know, know what he feared, to know that the words that escaped his mouth were noting more than truth.  
  
She tried to take her hands out of his, but he held on. "I haven't Harry, I haven't."  
  
"Your just scared of the truth Myst. You know that you've changed, in your heart you know that you have. Your different."  
  
"What's so different about me?" She finally released her hands from his tight grip.  
  
"You're a Deatheater. Look at you, you're scruffy, dirty and all you care about it power and ruling."  
  
Amethyst turned her head to her bedside table and looked at a picture of a beautiful woman, she had fiery red eyes, and long draping hair that was the colour of autumn leaves. She looked back at Harry, her hair falling in front of her face, and down her arms. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Myst you will have more power with the light, and friends-" He was interrupted by Amethyst jumping up and shouting at him in rage.  
  
"How dare you say that I have friends on the side of light! I don't but I do have them with the dark! I don't know what you consider friends but I do know that its not someone who leaves you in a fiery pit of hell to die!"  
  
Harry was now shouting as well. "Amethyst they're using you! Don't you see that?" Amethyst screamed and ran to the door to her balcony she jumped off the railing and transformed into a Phoenix and glided towards the forbidden forest. Harry shouted after her, "Amethyst!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amethyst landed softly and morphed back. She slid down a rough tree and let the tears escaped her for the first time it two years. She had never cried since the day that Harry left her. By that I mean, just ignored her. He would try and stay out of her sight; he would never talk to her, and had no interactions with her what so ever. Only in class would he ever make contact with her. In Transfiguration on day Professor McGonagall pared them up, Harry was put with Amethyst.  
  
But the thing that got her really mad was when McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter you shall be working with Miss Star." He went, "Huh, who's that?" Amethyst just sat there and didn't say anything.  
  
After class, Amethyst walked up to him and said, "God you just love to make everything worse for me don't you?" She drew her hand and sent it towards his face, when she moved it away the was a large red mark covering half of his face. Amethyst spun around and quickly walked off. Harry just stood there looking shocked.  
  
Amethyst lay next to the tree for a while longer. She was about to leave when another Phoenix flew towards her. This one was a blazing blue, with some black and orange on it. It landed in front of her and slowly morphed into human form, it was Harry.  
  
"Wait." Were the first word that came out of his cursed mouth. Amethyst attempted to get up but he pushed her back down. "Stay. Please Amethyst. I know you mad at me."  
  
"Potter that's the understatement of the century! Trust me, my anger goes much further than mad!"  
  
"Fine I know you about to tear me limb from limb. But I need time to explain. To explain what I meant by the words I spoke up earlier."  
  
"Don't waste your time trying to tweak them. I know what they mean."  
  
"No you don't, Amethyst I'm really sorry, I know ever since I found out you crossed over I treaded you like mud, and I know that you hadn't fully crossed over, but in my eyes I thought you had."  
  
"Harry I have fully crossed over."  
  
"No you haven't. If you'd have fully crossed over then right now I would be dead. You see. There still is a lot of goodness left in you."  
  
"In that respect, you're right. My mother was good. Her whole heart was full of goodness and purity. That's why I turn into a phoenix when I transform, the sign of love and hope."  
  
"It is. Dumbledore told me. That's also why you look like you mother. Your supposed to be as good as your mother. As pure in the heart as she was." Now that Amethyst really thought about it, she looked exactly like her mother. Both with fiery red eyes, and long autumn hair that reached their elbows.  
  
"Come on let's get back to the castle." Harry helped her up and they started to walk towards the castle. "So why are you named Aisha?"  
  
"Aisha means queen of darkness. Its what my father named me. But my mother called me Amethyst. Like the stone. You see, I had dark purple eyes when I was a baby, but as I got older they started to change to a red.."  
  
"That's. cool."  
  
Amethyst let out a little laugh. "Yea. You know that picture that I have of my mother in my room." Harry nodded. "Well that was taken when she had just turned fifteen. Right before her eyes changed color. I know that all of my formal records say that I'm Lapis. Its also like the stone Lapis Lazuli. My eyes are to turn a deep blue. And my hair is to turn a fiery red."  
  
Harry look quite interested.  
  
"Its like a family thing. Its been happening for generations. But even though I've already been fifteen for five months now, nothing has changed." Both of them transformed and took flight towards Amethyst's balcony. Both of them had a swift landing and quickly transformed back.  
  
"Bye." Harry said before he left her room and hurried back to the common room. Amethyst got out her diary and started to write down all of her feelings that she had locked up for the past two years.  
  
**Two weeks past by, Amethyst and Harry were once again talking, and both trying their hardest to make up for lost time. Hermione and Ron were still doubtful of Amethyst and her purity.**  
  
Amethyst decided to go tell Voldemort about 'her plans'. She appeared at his 'hide out'. Which was actually only a mansion with an invisibility spell that anyone could break. She hurried to his chamber and just burst open the door. He was in a pink dressing gown. This time he was reading his cat Shakespeare in Love. Amethyst stopped in her tracks, almost tipping over. He looked up.  
  
"What? Flinkel likes novels." he said in his innocent dark lord voice.  
  
"That's nice. I just came by to tell you that I'm crossing over." he jumped up in rage.  
  
"What! No, no missy, your not crossing over." he looked like he had just seen his mother kissing his already dead father. Which might I add it a very disgusting sight.  
  
"Uh, yea I am!"  
  
"No you're not. You are staying on the dark side. Why in the world would you want to cross over anyway's?"  
  
Amethyst paused for a moment, just for effect and then said, "Because. I have friends." she turned around and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Stop!" Voldemort shouted. He was pointing his wand at her.  
  
"What Tom, you going to kill me, you only heir?"  
  
He tried to form words but all that came out was a series of sounds. Amethyst let out a laugh of relief , she walked up to him, pecked him on the cheek and then headed out the door. Just before she left she got a glimpse of him, he looked dumbstruck. 


End file.
